Terror of A Daughter
by your royal highness
Summary: Suze and Jesse have a kid, but when Paul has an untimely death,and returns as a ghost, Their kid in is trouble. Bella befriends Paul and he leads her to hurt the ones she loves. Will Jesse and Suze be able to stop her? SuzeJesse PaulOC
1. The Fight

**Okay, this story really sucks at the beginning and it just starts really abruptly. I know it sucks… but… it gets better.. TRUST ME. **

**Suze's POV**

I couldn't have been more stupid.

Going to Paul's house was the most stupidest thing that I have ever done in my whole entire life.

I mean really.

Who would think that me, Susannah Simon would disobey my own husband? He had told me time and time again that if I go to Paul's house I'll get nothing but trouble, and he was right, I did get nothing but trouble.

Stupid Suze! Very stupid Suze.

You don't know how many times I've said that before in my life.

Loads.

Trust me.

Paul was up to his usual big bad wolf self.

He wants to kiss me all over again.

I'M MARRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He just can't get it in his head that I like Jesse a whole lot more then him.

I loved him as a matter of fact.

I loved him to the extent that I married him and had a kid.

But no, Paul just can't get me out of his head.

I wish I could get him to get me out of his head.

**Jesse's POV**

"Bella! No! Put that down! You shouldn't play with that!" I screamed, pulling the knife out of her hands.

She started to cry, and I picked her up, setting the knife down on the table.

She was beautiful.

She had brown colored hair and the prettiest colored skin, I can't even describe it.

But there was one thing about Bella that I loved the most.

She had Susannah's eyes.

She had those beautiful emerald eyes that any guy could get lost in. I carefully stroked her hair, and she yawned. "

Tired." She said.

"I'm tired Daddy! Tired!" I smiled, walked upstairs, and gently laid her down in her bed. She quickly fell asleep.

I wonder where Susannah is.

She should be back by now.

She just went to the grocery store. I HOPE she just went to the grocery store…. Not to Paul's house.

_Flashback_

"_Querida, I don't think that we should choose Paul as our godparent. He tried to kill you, don't forget." She smiled at me. _

"_I know Jesse." She got up off of the couch and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Oh, that reminds me, I have to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner." I got up off of the couch. _

"_Okay." She grabbed the keys and walked out of the door, waving to me as she left. I only hope she is REALLY going to the grocery store, I thought as I sat back down on the couch and turned on the television._

End Flashback

I slowly went downstairs and sat on the window seat, overlooking the ocean.

It reminded me of when I was a ghost and I used to sit here and wait for Susannah to get back from school.

I sighed.

It brought back so many memories.

I missed most of those memories.

I drowned myself in those thoughts, but then resurfaced when I heard the front door slam. I quickly got up and walked over to the door.

I saw Susannah.

She looked sad.

But she just went to the grocery store… I hope.

Nombre De Dios, did she go to Paul's house?

No.

She wouldn't disobey me.

She just went to the grocery store.

But how can she be sad going to the grocery store? Wait, she didn't have any bags with her!

Maybe she DID go to Paul's house.

Calm Down Jesse.

Calm DOWN.

"Jesse." She whispered.

"I'm hurt." My heart sped up.

"How Querida?" I asked, my tension rising quickly. Paul was the only explanation.

NO NO NO! SHE DIDN'T GO TO PAULS!

"I'm hurt on the inside." She whispered again.

"Hold me." She mumbled, and she buried her face in my chest.

**Suze's POV**

How could I have disobeyed my own husband?

I couldn't tell him the truth though, that would only make matters worse.

But I definitely couldn't lie to him.

No way.

I could NOT do that. I had to tell him the truth.

I sighed, and pushed away from him, quickly brushing away the hair from my face, and the tears that had trickled down my cheek.

He gripped my shoulders, and pulled me down onto the couch. He pulled me into him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, stroking my hair and gently kissing my forehead.

"Jesse, I didn't go to the grocery store." I said.

I could feel him tensing up beside me.

"Where did you go?" he asked, still stroking my hair.

"Paul's house." I gulped. He stopped stroking my hair, and became as stiff as a rock. "Why were you going to P-Paul's house?" He asked me.

This is bad.

Jesse never ever stutters.

"I wanted him to be our godparent." I said.

Jesse jumped up, and I fell down onto the couch. He started pacing and muttering in Spanish.

"¡Mi dios! ¿Cómo habría podido ella ir a su casa? ¡Le dije no a!"

I got really scared.

It was amazing to think that MY Jesse would ACTUALLY make me scared.

I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run.

I wanted to scream, but there was no point in screaming.

I wanted to rewind and never have gone to his house! But I couldn't do that either. "Jesse! I knew that you would fly off the handle like this!" I practically screamed at him. "Fly off the handle? Susannah, you disobeyed me! You promised me that you would never go to Paul's house for anything, but ESPECIALLY not to ask him to be our GODPARENT! You disobeyed me!" I hung my head.

"I'm not your little kid Jesse!" I screamed.

"Susannah, he could have done something to you!" He said, still pacing the floor.

"I just asked him a simple question." I said.

"I don't care! You could have been cheating on me!" I gaped at him.

"CHEATING ON YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? YOU THINK THAT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU?" He nodded his head.

"Yes." I was livid. How could he think that at all?

"Okay. Then." I said, grabbing his Mercedes Benz keys from off the counter.

"Then I think that it's time for me to leave." I said, walking out the door.

I got into his car, his brand new black Mercedes Benz convertible. I turned the key and started the ignition. The door slammed to the right of me.

Jesse.

"SUSANNAH! THAT'S MY CAR!" he hollered.

I slammed the pedal down and quickly backed out of the garage. He started chasing after me.

I changed gears into drive and skidded out of the driveway.

I cruised downtown, then I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. I started to cry. How could I have done this?

Then my grip tightened on the steering wheel… Bella.

I had forgotten about Bella.

Shit.

**Jesse's POV**

I stood there on the driveway where Susannah and my car was.

I fell down onto the ground. Thoughts buzzed in my head like angry bees.

It was MY fault that my wife was gone.

I _had_ in fact treated her like my daughter. I must have gotten it from my dad.

She left without taking anything, except for my car, and the keys.

She even forgot…. I sat up quickly.

Bella.

She must have been pretty mad.

Mad at me probably.

No.

Maybe she was mad at herself. She can't be that hard on herself…… I hope…I went upstairs to where Bella sat in bed.

"Why was Daddy yelling?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. I smiled. That was cute, considering she was only 6. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Daddy yell. Daddy yell at Mommy. Daddy say words I can't understand. Where Mommy, Daddy?" She asked. I put my hand on her shoulder, and said to her slowly, "Mommy is gone." Her jaw dropped open.

"DADDY KILL MOMMY?" She screamed, ducking under the covers.

I felt sorry for her.

"No I didn't kill her." I said, pulling the cover from her grip.

"Mommy ran away." Her face got pale, and she started to cry.

"I WANT MOMMY!" I just stared at her, and then got up and sat in the window seat.

Tears trickled down my cheeks.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to find her.

I had to stop this nightmare from happening.

I had to do it.

I knew the one place that she would go. The one person I hated the most.

Paul Slater.

**I KNOW IT SUCKS! But.. please review! Trust me, it will DEFINENTLY get better. I SWEAR. :) so review por favor!**


	2. Rest in Peace

**Suze's POV**

I went to Paul's house.

He was the only person that I knew that would trust me, and keep me at his house until I got to settle this whole conflict. I knocked on his door a couple of times and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Suze." He said, opening the door all the way.

"Paul. Can I crash here for a couple of nights?" I asked.

"What's up with Jesse?" he asked me.

"He got so mad at me for going to your house before that he yelled at me, and the only thing I could do was run away. In his car…" I said, gesturing towards the car in the driveway.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, you can crash here, I'm ordering pizza, and it should be here in 30. Go on ahead up to your room. 4th door on the left." He said, closing the door behind me.

**Paul's POV**

Excellent.

Suze got into a fight with Jesse. That means they'll probably file a divorce, and then I can FINALLY be with Suze.

I have been crushing on her for YEARS.

I only went out with Kelly because she was freakin' hott.

But Suze is sooo much hotter.

Maybe now will be my chance.

**Jesse's POV**

I got into Susannah's Red Mustang Convertible.

I must get to Paul's house. I called CeeCee at the last minute to come over and watch Bella for me. She agreed, and I got onto the road.

Yes, I drove to Paul's house.

No, I didn't like it, but Susannah was worth the world.

After about 6 minutes, I turned into Paul's driveway, and saw my car parked there. I was right, Score.

I unbuckled my seat belt, and got out of the car.

I rang the doorbell. Paul opened the door, and I pushed passed him into his bare living room.

"Paul!" I heard Susannah's voice come down the steps.

"Is the pizza here?"

"No, but we have company." Paul said, staring down at the floor in a disgusted tone. I heard her footsteps go down the stairs.

"Who is i-oh." She said, stepping on rug of the living room.

"Hello Hector." She said, crossing her arms.

"Look, Susannah, I'm sorry for treating you like my daughter, I realize I did. Bella started to cry when she found out you were gone. She hasn't stopped crying since I left the house. Susannah, I'm _begging_ you to come back home."

As I looked up into her beautiful face, I could swear that I saw her eyes glisten.

Was she crying?

"Jesse." She moaned.

"I love you." And with that, she flung herself into my arms, crying into my shirt.

**Paul's POV**

THAT BASTARD! THAT DANG JESSE! HE JUST HAD TO STORM INTO MY HOUSE JUST TO GET _MY_ SUZE BACK! I HATE JESSE DE SILVA AND HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR IT!!!

Trust me.

**Jesse's POV**

I am so happy. She was in my arms, not in Paul's.

I love her.

**Suze's POV**

I was such an idiot to run away.

Bella will be happy.

"Jesse, I'm with you." I mumbled. I swear he smiled.

I was in my safe place once again, his arms.

His, as in Jesse.

Jesse's arms.

**Jesse's POV**

As I hugged mi querida, Paul fell to the ground and started to cry.

We broke away and stared at him in disbelief. Susannah ran over to him and pulled him up off the ground.

"Paul!" She cried.

"What is wrong with you?" That would be the question that _I_ would have asked too.

I waited a minute to hear what Paul had to say, but he never said anything.

He just kissed her full on the lips.

**Paul's POV**

Her lips taste so good.

Cherry.

MMMMMM I could taste this forever.

Kiss me back please Suze, make Jesse get mad at you again.

Please kiss me back. Please.

God damn it!

Why do her lips have to taste so good??? But what happened next was a total surprise. She kissed me back.

She kissed me back like I was Jesse.

My tongue began to search her mouth, and I tasted some more of the cherry lip gloss.

I wrapped my arms around her and made my way up her shirt. Just as I had my hand under her bra, Jesse pulled me away from her.

We both gasped for breath.

"SUSANNAH!" He cried. Yes! Jesse and Suze are fighting again!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he screamed.

"OH, SO ITS NOT LIKE I'VE SEEN YOU ROLLING ON THE FLOOR AND MAKING OUT WITH GIRLS THAT ARE 'JUST YOUR FRIENDS' I MEAN COME ON!!" he gasped.

"SUSANNAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!" She stood up off of the ground.

"JESSE! WHAT ABOUT AMANDA??? I COME HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL 2 DAYS AFTER BELLA WAS BORN, AND YOU'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL ON THE COACH!!!"

YEAH!

Suze was winning!

Go Suze!

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE'NT GOING TO MAKE IT, SO I FOUND ANOTHER GIRL THAT WAS DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!" Suze poked her finger at Jesse's chest. "I'M NOT DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS???" She screamed.

"No." Jesse said, his tone calm.

"You're drop-dead hott." She smiled and they started to kiss.

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't believe that I got into a fight with Susannah, AGAIN…. I don't know that…. But I was cut off from my thoughts by Paul bursting into tears and running to the kitchen. I let go off Susannah and ran after him.

He searched frantically in the cupboard until he found what he had been looking for. Susannah gasped and pulled me close to her as she closed her eyes tight and buried her face against me.

"PAUL!" I shouted.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" He grinned, and turned to me,

"Well if I can't have Suze, I shouldn't have a life at all." I gasped and turned around. I heard a scream, and when I turned back around, Paul was laying on the ground, the knife clattered behind him, and blood was everywhere.

I couldn't believe it.

I really couldn't.

I lifted Susannah's head off of my chest, and she screamed and ran out the door.

I could hear the car start.

I still couldn't believe it.

Paul was dead.

**Review PLEASE!!! Please? Por favor? S'il te plait? Yah know what, just review. :)**


	3. Author's Note

**As much as I WANT to update this story.. I don't think I will. Most people don't like it.. so I think I'm gonna delete it. Thanks for the GOOD reviews though :)**

**Review if you feel differently, but I definitely thinking I'm deleting it. **


	4. Bella's New Friend

**Suze's POV**

I can't believe that Paul would kill himself for me.

I have to get home, I have to see Bella.

Then I stopped. Maybe this would be all-right, I mean, Paul was always getting on my nerves, and when I was 16, I wanted to get him out of my life so badly.

But now that he's dead, I see him as a different person.

I see him as my fault that he's dead.

I am a murderer.

I didn't think that I would see the day when I became a murderer.

I drove home at top speed, crossing all the red lights.

When I finally got into the garage, I pulled 20 dollars out of my pocket, and threw it at Cee, and she looked at me in a peculiar way, and right as she was about to walk out the door, she said,

"I'll call you later." I just waved my hand, and I heard the door shut.

I laid down on the couch.

I can't believe that I'm a murderer.

I went upstairs to see Bella asleep in her bed. I walked back downstairs and laid back down on the couch.

I heard the door open again.

"Cee!" I screamed.

"I thought I told you to get lost!!!!!" I turned around, but then quickly turned back around when I saw Jesse.

"Querida." He said, as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Paul. I really am." He said in his sexiest voice that always makes me go squishy.

Too bad it wasn't happening today.

"It's my fault that he's dead Jesse." I cried.

"No it's not. It's his obsession of you that made him kill himself." I started to cry again, and Jesse wrapped his arm around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, but lifted it when Jesse's tension rose.

"What is it…" I asked, as I turned around and gasped. Paul's ghost was shimmering in front of me.

This was the worst thing that ever happened to me.

Paul was NOT supposed to be here!

He was NOT supposed to be a ghost!!!

He would haunt me forever!!!!

Jesse wrapped his arms around me more, and pulled me towards him.

_He's going to haunt me forever._ I thought.

_No he's not. _I heard in my mind. But that voice was familiar.

That voice was Jesse's voice. Jesse and I could communicate through my brain, through my thoughts.

_How do you know?_ I quickly thought, wrapping my arms around him more.

_I'm going to perform an exorcism._ He said contently.

_WHAT??????_ I screamed in my brain.

_Susannah, he's hurt you enough as it is. It was his fault he killed himself for you anyways._ I sighed.

It was true.

_You're right._ I thought quickly, and then my thoughts got interrupted by Paul. "HELLO???????" I turned my head.

"Paul. Why did you kill yourself?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Because." He said in a nasty tone I've never heard before,

"If I couldn't have you, then there was no point in living any longer." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

He stopped to think.

Jesse pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and called the police to tell them that they heard a scream from Paul's address when they were going to their friend's house right next door.

It was true actually.

Adam lived right next door to Paul.

Poor guy.

Well Adam USED to live right next to Paul.

"I don't know why I'm still here." Paul finally admitted after the 5 minutes that had passed by.

Just then, Bella came walking down the stairs,

"Mommy?" She asked.

"I'm down on the couch Bella." I responded. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she stuck her finger out at Paul and screamed and ran back up the stairs.

I gasped and turned to Jesse.

He nodded his head, and I turned back around to face Paul, but he had already dematerialized.

We walked up the stairs to Bella's room.

"Bella?" I asked, knocking on the door as I walked in to find her sitting on the window seat with a doll. Jesse came in behind me and stared at Bella.

"Bella?" I asked again, and sat down next to her on the window seat. She bent her face down to her doll and looked back up at me.

"Could you see that glowing person downstairs." She shakily nodded her head.

"Bella." I sighed.

"You are a mediator."

"What does THAT mean?" She turned her head and put her eyebrows up.

She looked just like Jesse did when he put his eyebrows up.

I smiled, and said to her in the most confident voice I had,

" Bella, you can see and talk to ghosts." Her face lit up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"But you don't want to tell anyone okay?" She grinned to revel her beautiful smile. "OKAY MOMMY!!!" She screamed, and she wrapped her arms around me.

**Bella's POV**

I can't sleep at all tonight.

I can talk to ghosts!

I wonder if a ghost will come to me in the middle of the night!

I am so excited!

I waited there on the bed for 5 minutes, and then some guy showed up in my room. Yes, he was a ghost.

"HI!!!" I bounced on my bed happily.

"Hello. What's your name?" He asked me.

He was rather cute.

"Bella. Bella De Silva! What's up!" I asked. I am so happy he was here! A real live ghost was in my bedroom!

"I can't believe that you are actually here! My mommy just told me that I could see and talk to ghosts and I am just so happy you are here!" He grinned at me.

He has nice teeth.

"I'm happy I'm here too."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Why should you be happy that you are dead?" He gasped and then said,

"I'm not happy I'm dead!!!"

"Well then why are you happy at all?" I asked, still very confused.

"Because you are here to help me!" He grinned again.

"Help with what?" I asked, excited that I would be able to help a ghost.

"I was killed by someone." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"They will pay they will!"

He smiled again.

"Jesse De Silva." I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

"DADDY???" I screamed.

"Yes. Will you help me take revenge on him?" He asked, grinning again.

Well, Daddy hasn't been that nice to me in the last couple of days.

"Yes." I said, not as excited anymore.

He started to fade away.

"Wait." I said.

"What's your name?" He smiled again.

"Paul. Paul Slater." He said.

"That's a nice name." And he left.

I turned off the light and went to sleep.

Poor Daddy.

**I actually decided to update this story, but if I get bad reviews, I'm not gonna update it anymore. Oh, and if you hate this story, THEN WHY ARE YOU READING IT:) yeah. REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!**


	5. 8 years later

**Okay, I'm going to skip to near the end because I want to do a sequel about Bella, but it will be better. I know this one sucked, but k. Anyways, what happened was Bella went to go and kill Jesse, but failed, and then Jesse exorcised Paul, and now this is the rest…….. enjoy!**

**Paul's POV**

Jesse exorcised me.

I can't believe it.

I guess I sorta deserved it though. I killed myself for a girl, tormented a little girl into stabbing her father and causing her mom to faint 2 times.

I guess that I could try to figure out what was behind these doors. But I already knew what was behind them.

Hell.

That was the punishment for being an asshole all these years.

Yeah, I know, I just insulted myself. I didn't care.

Rich people can pay to be mean. Even mean to themselves.

That's just what we do.

It's our nature.

I stood there staring at the door for the longest time. Then I made my decision.

I turned and walked away.

**8 years later**

**Bella's POV**

My mom once told me that Paul was a jerk.

She told me what he had done really, and I started to cry. I mean, I couldn't help it.

Later, Paul came back to me.

He said that he was sorry for tormenting me, and that he knew he had been a jerk over the years. He also said it was time for him to move on.

When he left, I started to cry. I don't know why, but I felt that he had been a part of me for the longest time.

I am now 14 years old, and I have a super hot boyfriend.

Even though I love him, I can't get my mind off of Paul.

If there was anyway that Paul could come back as a human, I would have totally gone out with him.

I don't think that Mom wouldva liked that though. I also figured out that my dad was once a ghost, and that he was really born in 1850.

I told him he looked pretty sexy for being 164 years old.

I got grounded.

Hey!

I can't help it my Dad is freakin' hot!!!

Man, I sound strange.

I just called my dad hot! No wonder Mom fell for him.

I wonder how mom got dad back to life. I've never tried to ask her, but Paul apparently helped her.

Over the years, I've come to realize that there is more to life then just relationships with someone.

It's having fun with life, and taking the most out of it.

Mom wants me to keep a journal of my life.

I agreed.

Hey!

It may be fun! Here's my first Journal entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul changed my life immensely. Even though he turned me against my parents, I couldn't help but fall in love with him at least a little bit. He was super hot, and he had the prettiest face. I have a boyfriend, but my mind is fixed on Paul. There MUST be a way to go back in time to go save him from killing himself in the first place. Or to find a way to bring him back at least. Even though I love him as much as I love my boyfriend, my mom and dad would definitely not approve. I could run away with him and get married. I don't know what to do. I know! When mom and dad leave, I'll go into their room to go and try and find information about going back in time to save someone from dying or how to bring someone back to life. Yes. That's it. I can't tell anyone about this, especially my mom and dad. It's my dirty little secret._

_-Bella_

As I closed the diary, I could almost hear it sing,

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

I smiled and walked out of my room.

**Suze's POV**

"Jesse!" I said, giggling my head off.

"Stop it!" He smiled and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to go get some groceries, you wanna go?" Jesse smiled and nodded his head.

"BELLA???" I screamed upstairs.

"Yes?" She asked as she stepped down the stairs.

"Your father and I are going to the store, and you are on your own, are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yes."

**Bella's POV**

This was my chance.

I saw their car leave the driveway, and I ran into their bedroom and flipped on the light. I looked in the drawers, and in the closet, but I still couldn't find any mediator stuff.

Then I checked under the bed. I pulled out a box that was completely full of mediator stuff.

Lots of pictures.

One was of some really old priest standing next to my mom.

She was really young.

She looked to be about 15 or 16 years of age.

One was of 3 guys who I didn't know.

They were really goofy looking. The next I dropped onto the floor. It was my mom, and my dad. But my dad was a ghost. I gasped,

"Nombre de Dios." I murmured.

Wait, what? I never even knew I knew what that was!

Then I found a picture of some dark place with lots of fog and doors.

I turned the picture around and it said, Shadowland, where all ghost go. I closed my eyes and pictured the place in my head, Wow, pretty strange.

I opened my eyes back up, but the strangest thing happened.

I wasn't in the bedroom anymore, I was in Shadowland.

**Paul's POV**

I never really moved on.

I stayed in Shadowland for 8 years. I am waiting for something. Well someone or something to take me back down to earth.

It's completely hopeless to wait any longer.

Then I heard a voice.

A familiar voice at that. I started following it, and then I saw it. I gasped. It was Bella. "BELLA???" I shouted.

"PAUL!!!" she screamed back, and she ran and hugged me.

"Bella…" I said,

"Are you dead?" She shook her head.

"No, I just pictured this place on my head, and the next thing I know, I'm right here!" I smiled,

"That's great Bella!" She pulled away from me.

"Paul, there's something I have to tell you." I stared into her eyes.

"What?"

She took a big breath of air, and said, "Paul, I'm in love with you."


	6. Ella, NOT Bella!

**Paul's POV**

I gulped.

"You what?"

She gazed into my eyes again. "I'm in love with you!"

She smiled.

Okay, I am officially confused.

I tormented this girl into practically killing part of her family, and now she's hugging me and telling me she LOVES me?

"Paul? You okay?"

I stared into her black pools she called eyes.

Sitting there was love and hope, her eyes sparkling.

Could it really be possible that I could love a little girl like this?!?

I mean, come on, she's about 5 years younger then me, oh, and um, I'm dead.

"But, Bella, even if I was THINKING about liking you….. there's just one problem…. I'm _dead_." She nodded her head.

"I know! But you helped my mom get my dad back to life, so you can teach me how to get you back to life!" She grasped onto the back of my shirt, the shirt that I have been wearing for too long.

"Bella!" I groaned, pushing her off of me. "I can't do that!"

Her smile faded, and the love ran from her eyes.

Sitting there was not love, but depression, and a lack of faith.

"Bella, It's not that I don't want to be alive again, because I do! But, it takes a lot for someone to get another person to come back to life, and there are serious consequences for going back in time to prevent someone from dying."

"But Paul! You don't know how much you mean to me."

I sighed, and she gave me a puppy dog face.

"Bella, Ella, Bell?" I started, pushing a piece of hair from her face. "Even if you did manage to make me come back to life, I know your mother, and ESPECIALLY your father would never accept me."

"Paul!!!!" She groaned, as a tear silently streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry Ella." Despair sounded in my voice. "You need to leave."

"I still will love you Paul." She whispered, her head to the ground, her brown hair falling in her face.

"Go." I said, turning her around and pushing her away.

"I love you Paul." She said, and then disappearing.

"So do I Ella, So do I." I said, sighing and walking away.

**Jesse's POV**

We returned home from the grocery store, and I walked into the house.

"Bella! We're home!" She came down the stairs, and her hair was in her face, and she looked to be crying.

What on earth was wrong?

"Bella is NOT my name anymore!!!" She screamed, running and burying her face into a pillow on the couch.

I turned to Susannah, who nodded, and then sat down next to her.

"Bella? Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"My name is NOT Bella! And NOTHING is the matter!" She screamed, her face red.

Something was DEFINENTLY wrong with that girl.

"Bella. Tell me what is wrong NOW, because you don't just cry hysterically normally. Now tell. NOW." I said, crossing my arms.

Susannah gave me a look that said, "Calm down. You have to be gentle."

"Sweetie, tell us please." She refused to look up.

"Bella?"

"MY NAME IS ELLA! NOT BELLA!"

"Ella?" I asked. "Where did you get THAT from?"

She looked up.

"Paul Slater."


	7. Shadowland

**OMG I can't believe that I'm actually updating this story. I haven't really had any interest at all in updating this story…and quite frankly…I haven't had any IDEAS to update this story with….but I'm actually updating after like 7 months or something like that… so just read and enjoy! (Sorry it's short. I don't have much time to write this….) Oh, and remember people, it's Jesse's POV…sorry it's so dang short!!!!**

"Paul Slater??" I could feel my blood churning with anger. The same Paul Slater that killed himself because he couldn't be with Susannah? I hate that guy!

"Yes." She smiled.

"How did you talk to him???" I screamed, more in shock then in anger.

"I dunno. I found a picture of this really weird place in your room and then closed my eyes and pictured the place and there I was!"

"What did this place look like?" I asked, very concerned.

"It had a lot of fog and it was very dark…and there were a lot of doors…and…"

"Shadowland." I cut off my daughter. "You went to Shadowland."

"What's that?"

"It's where all of the ghosts go to find out their fate." Susannah said.

"Well Paul was there and he called me Ella!"

"I forbid you from ever going there again and ever speaking the Paul." I said, crossing my arms.

"What??"

"Now go to your room…NOW."

"But Daddy, that's so unfair!"

"NOW BELLA!"

"IT'S ELLA!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"You guys will NEVER let me love ANYONE!" She huffed and then got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to her room.

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy is so unfair! He won't let me see Paul! He never told me why, but there must be a good reason. Maybe it's because Paul hurt Mommy. I dunno, but tonight while everyone's asleep, I'm going to go to Shadowland again and meet Paul. It can just be our little secret relationship that no one can know about! Yeah, that's what I'll do…and I'll be back before it's time for me to wake up. I'll only spend like 5 hours with Paul everyday. I'll do it tonight._

_-Ella_

**5 hours later…(Bella's POV)**

"BELLA OR ELLA, GO TO BED RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

"Yes father!" I screamed down and then waited for Mommy and Daddy to go to bed. I crawled under the covers of my bed and then closed my eyes and thought about Shadowland.

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and then jumped with joy when I realized that I was in Shadowland. "PAUL!!!" I screamed. "PAULL!!!!!" His ghost appeared in front of me and he smiled at me.

"Ella!"

"Hey Paul!" I smiled and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored as usual."

"Haven't found any cute blonde ghosts to be mates with?"

"Only you!"

"I'm not blonde!" I laughed.

"No, but I found a cute brunette ghost."

"WHO??" I screamed at little bit too loud and distressed. "I meant, who?"

"YOU!"

"Oh. You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah…uh…Ella…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said.

He took my hand in his. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

**So there's the chapter…I'm sorry it's short…I can't believe I'm updating this story…GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!**

**Thanks SO much…review!**

**-Alexandra**


	8. Continue?

**I have a question…should I even update this story? And what should happen? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
-Alexandra**


End file.
